Gravitation
by Demeter1
Summary: So Relena sees a little something she shouldn't even know about... Does this spell trouble? Or just....


Title: "Gravitation"

Author: Demeter

Warnings: Yaoi and Yuri. 1X2, 1+R, RXD. Relena-centric, so eat my shorts Relena-haters!

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. All the characters belong to them, and all stories, relationships, ideas are fiction. They are not related to the original plot. The story, the relationships and original characters within the fic are copyright of the author Demeter.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Breathe.

In.

Out.

Heero and Duo, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. 

First comes love.

Then comes marriage.

Here comes Quatre with a baby carriage.

No, I am not insane. Even though the thought of insanity is rather appealing at the moment. Don't  you think? It's not every day that a person walks into a room and sees the truth about her relationship laid out in front of her. 

More like F-U-C-K-I-N-G. But we mustn't be vulgar right? 

But, there is something, rather odd in fact. 

Can you guess?

I didn't care all that much.

Funny.

Seeing them entwined together on the bed, it didn't hurt at all. It was almost comforting I would think. Who would have known that the former Queen of the World had such fetishes? Though I'm indignantly telling myself that I should be angry, furious, ready to kill Duo.

Either that or suicidal. 

That's normal right? The thought of killing the boy who stole the man you loved. 

But no, I don't think that really is how I feel. The part of me that's still the innocent school girl of bygone days is angry that I no longer really care who Heero's sleeping with. Just as long as he does his job, do I care that he and Duo are romping around in the private Preventer's office? 

Honestly?

No.

I saw them, and besides the natural heating of the face, the awkward and horrified silence that greeted my ears, the whitening of the visage by both Heero and Duo, laying on that rumpled bed, truly, I didn't feel all that much beyond embarrassment. 

Everything had been moving in slow motion; the two of them reaching for their clothing and dressing hastily. 

Me staring and then turning out the door. 

It's so… well… WEIRD. I mean, shouldn't I feel… angry? Betrayed? Stunned? Ready-to-pull-my-gun-out-to-shoot-one-or-both-of-them?

Shouldn't I be blindly staring at the ocean, at the spot where Heero and I first met, tears trickling down my already wetted cheeks?

Wouldn't I be sobbing in the garden, surrounded by all sorts of floral fauna and then to have the weather suddenly turn rainy on me? 

Doesn't the thought of a knife, or a bottle of pills, or even alcohol appeal to my dulled senses, in one last desperate attempt to win Heero back?

But I'm not, I didn't, and it doesn't. 

Strange.

Which means something very, very special.

It meant that I don't… or never did, love Heero Yuy.

Hm.

Truthfully, I have to admit, that shocks me just ever so slightly. I mean, rolling my eyes here, he WAS the guy I fixated on for the entire war, trying to win the respect and love of. He was my very existence for a short (very) time in my turbulent life.

And to suddenly have the carpet of true passion pulled from under my sacred feet… well, that doesn't bode well with the tiny persona's who are flying around in my head. 

Which also meant that the fantasies I keep having about Dorothy really DO mean that I'm a lesbian, and that it's not just out of sexual frustration that Heero won't fuck me. 

Ooh, interesting. 

So, it was out of my latent and half-panicked denial that I was a lesbian, that I stubbornly clung to the seared belief that I was in *shudder* love with one, Heero Yuy?

That makes sense I suppose. 

Twisted on my part, but sensible.

Revelation, revelation. 

It's a day for surprising eye-openers, isn't it? I had always thought the knowledge that my father and mother weren't my actual parents was the most earth-shattering sort of news that would come my way. 

And it still is of course. 

But certainly, this measures high up on the Richter scale.

Now, to figure out how I'm supposed to let Heero and Duo know without giving them heart attacks… oh no… or my…. BROTHER A CHANCE TO KILL THEM!!!

Shoot! Zechs must be back in full-mode now! Better hope Duo switched to Shinigami also… Damn it. I should have told him that I was just going for a walk instead of running off like that!

I'm so god damn idiotic at times, you know?

Good. I don't hear any bloodshed… yet. You never know with these maniacs. They could have invented some sort of invincible torture. Something along the lines of… well… I guess I wouldn't really know.

I still approach cautiously. 

Chances for a bomb are 44.7%. In their favor. 

"Has anyone seen Relena?"

Good, Quatre was there. That simplifies everything. He could be my right hand man in defending anyone who might be viewed by the crowd as an anathema. 

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day."

Ouch. Brother was there too.

"Strange that she would suddenly disappear like that."

Oh no. Double trouble. BOTH Zechs AND Noins was here. They were going to kill Heero and Duo. I may love Noins, but she's so damn protective sometimes. I guess it rubbed off from my brother. Darn it. Now I'll have to spend the weekend trying to shield Heero and Duo from the almighty wrath of the Peacecraft blood. 

Well, if it was just the three of them, I guess nothing would really matter. 

"Er… I need to say something."

Shit. Duo too. Great, no one up THERE would give me a break, hm?

"Hey, this afternoon, Little Lady walked in on me an' Heero and well, she saw something she shouldn't have."

I really can't help but roll me eyes at that. Can't Duo think of something better?

A silence.

And of course, Zechs started screaming. "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE WITH YUY! DAMN YOU! YOU KNOW RELENA'S DELICATE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER FACE!!!!!??????"

Is my face turning in any redder in embarrassment?

Er…now what? Should I just walk out and pretend nothing happened? Or should I slip back into the house and start working and pretend nothing happened… either way, I get ambushed. 

Oh, Dorothy, where are you when I need your negotiating skills?

"Milliardo, calm down. Now." 

Good! Dorothy's here! She'll give me a little help… now just to figure out how to pop up without causing any serious heart failures. 

Poor Duo, he must feel awful about now. I know. I mean, we both felt that we were in love with suicidal spandex boy after all… hm…

"Relena? What are you doing here?"

Gee, thanks so much Sally. I really relish the idea of having everyone die on the spot. Well, gotta face the crowd and get it over with. 

"Er… hello Sally. It's a beautiful afternoon… isn't it?"

Sally blinked owlishly at me before walking toward the group, completely unaware that another war was about to break out in my garden.

Pity.

I had just ordered a fresh coat of whitewash on all the wooden areas of the garden. The splashing blood would just ruin that effect. 

"Relena!? Are you all right? Are you sick? How do you feel? Do you want me to kill them?"

Oh Zechs.

"Do shut up."

Did I just say that? 

I guess Dorothy IS rubbing off on me. 

There was an incredulous silence and I used that to take a peek around. Heero was here too, his face disconcerted for once. I wasn't even surprised to see Trowa; wherever Quatre is, he ALWAYS is. It's kind of sweet but at the same time, I want to holler, "Gag me with a high-frequency-mobile-suit-saber please!"

Well, to get this over quickly, because I can already sense Wufei about to snort some comment out about women. 

"Yes, I saw Duo and Heero having sex on the Preventer's bed. Brother, you and Noin probably should wash the sheets before you two use it also. Lady Une, I would gladly appreciate if you punished the two for committing kinky activities in MY mansion, without MY knowledge, and also ON duty. No, I'm not angry. Yes, I would like some tea to be brought up to my private chambers for a bit of relaxation. I want no one to bother me for exactly two hours. After that, everyone will forget that this ever happened and pretend that I never had that undying devotion for one Heero Yuy. Noins, send out an official statement about Duo and Heero getting engaged or betrothed or whatever they want; do it with the official blessing of the Vice-Foreign Minister."

With that, I stalked toward the double doors when another thought occurred to me.

"Oh and everyone. I'm a lesbian."

I swung through the entrance and managed to enter my private rooms before bursting into hysterical laughter. That was something worth recording.

Now, where was my tea?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Exactly two hours later, a knock sounded hesitantly on my door and I groaned. Typical Heero time-frame. With a sigh, I welcomed the two embarrassed and highly nervous former pilots into my personal heaven. 

"Whaddya want?"

I must watch my grammer.

"I'm sorry Relena."

I rolled my eyes. Did no one in this mansion listen to me? Gulping down the rest of my lukewarm tea, I slammed the cup onto the table and veritably screamed. "Can you not get it through your thick and decidedly dense skull that I'm PERFECTLY FINE?!"

And he shut up.

I knew he would.

I know Heero all too well. 

"So…" I trailed off. What IS one supposed to talk about with their former lover and his new lover?

"How 'bout them Preventers?"

They blinked. 

Alright, so that was a teeny-weeny bit random. 

"Heero, sweetie. Listen to me. I'm not too upset. I just wish you had trusted me enough to actually TELL me that you were in love with Duo. I mean, everything would have worked out if you had JUST TOLD ME YOU FREAKING IDIOT OF A GUNDAM PILOT!"

That didn't sound all that convincing. 

Calming myself down, I motioned for the two to set themselves down into my cushy, lovely, comfortable and color-clashing loveseat. 

I nearly cackled at the insinuation.

Pouring them each a chalice of tea, I graciously remembered that Heero took his with six sugars and four tablespoons of milk. And that Duo liked his tea pretty much black as it could be. But to be on the safe side, I offered him lemons and all the condiments.

"You two may do whatever you want. If you wish to resign, go right ahead. But I warn you, I won't be giving a recommendation then."

"Relena, I would never resign from protecting you."

I smiled sympathetically at Duo. He must have such a hard time controlling this man. 

"Heero, darling. Perhaps you should also ask the boy next to you who's also your soon-to-be husband/wife?"

Soldier boy nearly jumped three feet in the air when the word "marriage" slipped from my lips. 

"W… what!?"

"Duo, do you like a floral motif or a modern one? Lilies and gardenias must be ordered. And boutonnières for the ushers… I'm assuming you probably want either Trowa or Wufei to be the best man. That means I must find another seamstress to handle the workload properly. Quatre, Howard, Otto, and Milliardo just MUST be ushers. And of course Lucy, Sally, Lady Une, Catherine, Hilde and Dorothy must be bridesmaids. We'll have to find extra ushers. You'll have to find a Maid of Honor by yourself. Marimeia would make a beautiful flower girl. And one of the children that you're so fond of Duo, one of them can be the ring-bearer. It's mid-spring now… with both mine and Quatre's influences, we'll have this wedding in no time! Summer would be a beautiful time! A catered lunch outside in the freshness of the garden… the roses will be blooming by then. And we'll have a grand ball to finish it off!" 

I flashed them a brilliant smile.

They were to flabbergasted to respond and only could watch helplessly as I immediately called up people to start the preparations.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Relena?"

I looked up from the stacks of the latest documents springing toward assimilation of the colonies and Earth. So far, they were pretty much what I had expected. A bit of time, and I would like to think that they would be the defining jewel in this whole political mess. 

"Yes, Milliardo?"

He shut the heavy door quietly behind and him and walked toward me with that unhurried, lounging grace of his. Just like Treize at times, you know. It's no wonder they were friends. 

"Are you sure about this wedding?"

I smiled charmingly… or as prettily as someone can, when filled with the urge to throw every rock-like object in the room toward the fragile human life that was before me… I need some anger management. 

"I'm sure."

"If you aren't, you know the invitation for me to kill them is still open."

"Milliardo!"

His penetrating eyes caught mine. 

I hate those eyes of his. No matter how much of a master I am in masks, I've got NOTHING on him. 

He came forward and wrapped his arms around me; engulfing me in the warmth I'm now all-too familiar with. I call it the "Love-Bug-Hug". 

Standing up, I nestled within the circle of his comforting and muscular arms. He took his place on my chair and I found myself sitting on his lap, just content to lie there safe, with my only blood relative in the world. 

You know, fate's funny sometimes. They took everything I could have ever loved and left me with the only person I might have never been ABLE to even like. But everything turned out all right in the end. 

"Milliardo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I made the right decision?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

I pressed my lips together; I was seriously close to crying. After all, no matter what I said and did, Heero was still the first person I had ever even considered romantic relations with. He… touched me, filled that icy hole which had once gaped wide in my chest. When I was young, I remember, so very clearly, days when nothing seemed right. 

I would cry and sob and just throw tantrums, but nothing would fill that aching void within my soul. I could never explain to my mom and dad why I felt so horrible; I just did. Perhaps they knew and just wanted to spare me the agony of knowing that I had no family left, except for a brother who was God-knows where. 

But, when I did unearth that noxious secret, life seemed to come to a screeching halt, never again moving at the same pace. During that period, I naturally gravitated toward someone who was different from me and the mundane crowd that surrounded my life. Heero was that person. 

He freed me, unlocked the golden gate that had caged me. His icy manners and monotone voice acted as the key that allowed myself to examine every facet of my own life. And his past and the other Gundam pilots allowed me to see my history with a different perspective. 

"Relena." Milliardo started brushing my hair out with his elegant, tapering fingers. 

"I'm fine."

He continued to sooth me and then said quietly, "You can cry if you want."

What was he talking about! I was not about to start crying over such a little thing! He could go jump in the lake for all I care. I don't even think he knows how I - 

A sob burst from my throat before I could stop it. I clamped my hands over my lips, to prevent further ones to follow. He only murmured a few non-sensical words and those warm, comforting arms of his were far too much. 

Burying my face into my hands, I sobbed, soaking my long-held back tears into the lapels of his uniform.

I wept for everything I had lost as a child. I cried for the loss of my both my foster father and mother. I bawled about all the lives lost over a senseless war that had started YEARS before I was even a toddler. And most of all, I cried over the chapter in my life which was no longer with Heero Yuy. 

And through it all, Milliardo rocked me in his arms, holding me as if I was still that two-year old babe, watching with wide eyes at the burning palace where I had once called home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Feel better?" 

I felt awful. My face was sticky with dried tears. My eyes were itchy and red, nearly rubbed raw from the scrunching. My throat felt as if a thousand cotton balls had been shoved down there to be laid to rest. My limbs were heavy as steel from the fatigue. 

But strangely, yes, I did feel better… healthier than I had ever felt in the last few years. 

"Thanks, brother."

"Anything for my sister."

We stayed together like that for the rest of the night, simply content in each other's arms. No matter what, the trees still gave off air, the rain still fell, the sun still sparkled. 

I could live on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Time flew much too quickly where there was a unsettling amount of plans left to do. Heero and Duo basically sat around, watching me plan the wedding perfectly. I was determined to give them the wedding I couldn't have. I told them point-blank that if they didn't give me this small pleasure, I wouldn't support them. Mean of me, I suppose, but effective. 

An evil laugh should be inserted here. 

Dorothy has been a tremendous help. I simply cannot fathom my days without her. 

Nor nights. 

Another evil laugh. 

Milliardo took a bit of time to adjust to the fact that I was dating DOROTHY of all people. But you know, beneath that silky and nothing-ruffles-my-feathers exterior, she really has a heart of gold. 

Okay, so that's a teensy bit incorrect, but hey, I'm in love. 

Love turns everybody into a vulnerable, dithering moron. 

And by the time Heero and Duo were FINALLY ready to wed, I found myself actually very, very… VERY blissful. Who would have guessed that?

Everything will change eventually. Maybe the alliance will break. Maybe not. A meteor might be hurtling toward Earth right now, and we're all going to die in one quick flash of heat. A nasty disease might jump out of the woods and bite our asses. 

And maybe none of that will happen. 

Either way, as I have found out, the world's not going to just end like *snap* that. You just have to look at it a different way. 

Now excuse me. I have to dress the bride in the wedding dress.

I always thought pink would be a good color on Heero. 

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO.

~*~ FINIS ~*~

*laughs her arse off* I actually had a lot of fun writing this fic! 

Once again, this was inspired by a different fic. I can't quite remember who it was, but Ash was one of the people who had suggested it: A fic where Relena doesn't care about Heero and Duo being together and discovers that she's in love with Dorothy!

My first yuri fic… and it's so light that I can hardly see it. *winks* 

The title comes from this manga called "Gravitation" and it's actually a yaoi manga. Very cute and sweet. *sighs* You would not believe how cute the two guys are. One's a complete insane maniac (kinda like Duo) and the other is a total icy man (kinda like Heero). Hint hint. 

Demeter


End file.
